The BPS
by Mitsuko
Summary: What if the SD charas meet a fanfiction writer?


(FIC)(Preview) Troubles 

(FIC)(yaoi/nonyaoi) The BPS

by Mitsuko

Part: 1/1

Genre: yaoi, nonyaoi, comedy?

Pairing: various

Archive: SD Ml; way to go my site (http://www.geocities.com/mitsuko_fic); other welcome as well.

mailto: freesoul14@hotmail.com 

Warning: This is the second version of my fic "Troubles". I made some changes (big changes) and now is finally over! as usual forgive the bad English. 

Author's note: I'm sure you all have fights against your chara while writing... so that's what happens to me! 

Disclaimers: SD chara copyright Takehiko Inou the Great.

*******************************

The BPS

Sentence written between are mine!!

What could happen writing too many senseless ficcies… Message to the SenKosh addicted: please forgive me!! eh eh eh…^^;;

The blond-haired girl sat in front of her pc. She rubbed her glasses' lenses and finally selected the magic folder, "Fiction". Double click on "Ideas"…

The guys in the room shivered and several murmurs crossed the room.

*Ohmygod ohmygodohmygod…*

*I want to go away, please Lord let me die right now…*

*Memememememe, please choose me*

Please guys, shut up. I can't concentrate… and to be honest I really haven't any good idea today… The girl sighed. No way!! I can't write a single line, I just can't!! This is the end of my career as fanfiction writer…

"No Sensei, you just need an inspiration… don't worry, it's just the BPS. It happens sometimes…" said gently the bespectacled boy.

The BPS?

"Blank Page Syndrome, sensei." Kogure nodded gravely, then patted the girl's shoulder and said softly: "Everything will be allright, sensei… just relax, and the words will come out…" The girl took a deep breath, and Kogure whispered "Good… breath out an just relax… Relax…"

The girl closed her grey eyes and let her mind running free… but no ideas came out, just the same old story… a cry escaped from her mouth.

Yaoi, yaoi, always yaoi! Yaoi for breakfast, yaoi for lunch, yaoi for dinner!!! Damn, I'm going to become some kind of pervert…"

"But sensei, you didn't try all the yaoi possibilities! Wanna try a MitMaki? An AkaMiya? What's about a KoMitHanaRuSenAya??"

The girl lifted her grey eyes up, staring right at the brown-haired boy who had spoken…

Who are you? Her cold glance just pierced his heart.

"Ehm, Koshino, sensei…"

Who? I don't know you, what manga are you from? She frowned, while tears were filling the guy's eyes.

Sakuragi started giggling like mad. "Hey, Kosh, the sensei doesn't like you, ne? She likes the Gori better than you… ah ah ah!!"

The blond haired girl was actually still staring at Koshino, a flame burning deep in her eyes…

"Ehm, sensei…"

Yes, Akira? The girl's voice turned suddenly more gentle.

"He's my teammate…"

Really? From Ryonan? She frowned.

"Yes, and most of the times we are… uhm… a couple…"

What?? You two, a couple? Jeez, I'm going to have an heart attack. No way, not in my house! Get out, Koshino!"

"But… sensei… it's a classical, you know… you have to face the truth…" The poor boy now was really scared.

NO WAY!! I said GET OUT, Koshino!! Here there's only a man who can pair with Akira, and his name's Rukawa Kaede!"

"Hey, you you told me I could have the Kitsune, not that ridiculous spiky boy…" yelled Sakuragi.

Sakuragi, please… do not offend Akira, you two had a lovely fic also, don't you remember?

Sakuragi and Sendo turned back their heads and winked at each other…

"Do you remember, Hana-kun? When we went to my family's party and you get drunk…"

"Yeah, and you had to wear that glittering stuff…"

They both blushed…

"And what's about us pals? She's claiming a MakiKiyo lemon fic since almost two months, but she's always at the same point… Look, look at the 'Ideas' folder… last time she saved our fic is… two weeks ago!!" cried Kiyota.

Maki shook his head, then passed an arm around the rookie's shoulders and muttered: "Don't cry, Nobu-chan… Look, she finally posted the first chapter… and morever she became the second MakiKiyo seishi… "

"Yes, you're right, the _second_ MakiKiyo seishi, not the first or the Miko herself!!! And, she didn't write the lemon part yet!! I want my lemon scene, Maki-san…"

Shinichi, Nobunaga, please, be calm. You know I love you so much, and if I said I'll wrote the lemon scene, I'll do it, sure!

"Yeah, yeah, you always say so…" Maki waved a hand, very disappointed.

"Hey, what does it mean 'I love you and Nobunaga so much'? You told me *I* was your favorite!"

Hisashi… you know you're the one and only… The girl took a deep breath. 

Hearing her words, Mitsui relaxed and passed an arm around Kogure's shoulders. "We're lucky, Min-kun, She just adores us, she will never will cause us pain…"

"Erm, but did you already forgiven the scary deathfic she wrote? I'm still frightened, we both died! So much blood here and there…" Kogure shrudded all over and hugged Mitsui's body.

Mitsui held him tight. "Yeah, yeah, but you have to consider it was a challenge, she must have been _forced_ to write it…"

"And you've been the main chara of a non yaoi fic… a NON YAOI fic, Hisa-kun! Do you know what I mean?? She left me all alone!"

Mitsui blushed, then he scratched his neck and muttered "But it wasn't a lemon, at least…Sensei, how came you write a non yaoi fic indeed?"

The blond-haierd girl shook her head. Well, basically I started writing non yaoi ficcies, but since I joined the Babble I realized yaoi is much more popular... yaoi is more spicy, if you know what I mean She winked at the couple. 

"And me?" asked Sendo. "Better if you put a little order in your mind, sensei. Do you like SenHana, SenRu or RuHana? You're looking too confused, you know, you must choose the pairing and and not mix our lives so often… I'm tired to be a wildcard… everybody treats me like an hentai… and that's breaking my poor heart!"

"She likes RuHana, obviously!" Sakuragi turned his head back and stared at Sendo's eyes.

"But I'd like to try a SenRu indeed" muttered Rukawa's with low voice, lifting his eyes up to meet Sendo's ones. The spiky boy smiled him back, Rukawa blushed and that drove Sakuragi totally crazy.

"Kitsune! Don't you dare! You're mine!"

"Shut up, you freshmen! Wanna talk about me?" asked Akagi. "Sensei, you're so kind with me, you wrote two fics having me as main chara… but why two only? I'm the captain of the team indeed…"

"Yes, sensei, and please don't mess my Takenori in a yaoi fic anymore…" Ayako's voice came out pretty nervous. Then she faced Mitsui and said: "And you, Mitsui, keep your Kogure off, all right?"

"*You* keep your Gori off my Kogure, Ayako!"

The brown haired girl grinned. "But Mitsui, if my memory doesn't fail it's been Kogure the one who made the first step…"

Mitsui eyes widened, then turned back and faced Kogure, who was trying to hide himself behind the door.

"What does it mean, Minkun? Don't you love me anymore?" Tears were filling his eyes…

Ayako, please, listen to me. I'm the AyaAka no Miko now… look, here's the Shrine… what do you think?

The girl's eyes were just shining, capturing all the light of the room. And Akagi… the Shohoku's captain reddened wildly. 

"A Miko… oh, sensei…"

Yeah, but I don't think I'll have much success… you're not a very popular pairing indeed…

The two frowned. "Success?? But, sensei, a Miko doesn't care of success… a Miko has a dream to follow, a mission I'd say…" Akagi's voice was soo deep and… a bit rough, like if he was forcing himself to be kind… The blond haired girl gulped, Akagi's glance was simply scary, then decided to stop the damn thing and go back to her work.

C'mon, guys, let me work. Don't forget I'm your sensei and you must respect me. I do believe part of my lack of inspiration is your fault!! You're awfully bad actors, to tell you the truth. You never pay attention to the plot and the cues!

"WHAT??? Awfully bad actors??" cried the guys in chorus. "Wait, it's a joke, ne? You can't put the blame on us, sensei! Did you ever read your plots? Even Robert De Niro, Tom Cruise or Tom Hanks couldn't do anything with such messy plots…" Sakuragi looked at the blond-haired girl with a very menacious gaze…

You see? What are you doing now?? I didn't plan this fic… you just came up to me and forced me to write it… Oh, let me tell you something: I have enough of you. Of ALL of you. So guess what? Now I'll delete all the files here so you'll leave me alone, finally!

That's too much, guys! C'mon, the sensei deserves a lesson. You said you need an inspiration? Good, you're going to find it, sensei… Mitsui stood up and approached the girl. The others nodded and followed him, a grin crossing their faces…

Erm… what the hell are you doing, guys? Hey, don't touch me! Sendo, put your hands off! Maki, what are you doing with that string? You know I hate bondage!!! Hey, wha…

But the blond-haired girl couldn't finish her sentence, because Mitsui put a hand on her lips and stared at her eyes… a very crooking smile on his face… 

**************************************************

Feedback?? 

Thank you so much!


End file.
